


Maybe It’s The First Time

by AFey



Series: Challenge #1 Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics Writer’s Bingo [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Entry Challenge #1, Established Relationship, F/F, Mirandy Bingo, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Miranda has some rules she will never, ever break. But with Andréa around, there’s a first time for everything.





	Maybe It’s The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics. Prompt - “In Public”. And yay, I finally finished a challenge!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. This one’s a little different for me so I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> (Grouped together in a series so I can keep track of which fic is part of what challenge)

i.  
Miranda Priestly doesn’t approve of public displays of affection. Such behaviour is surely the domain of hormone-crazed teenagers and adults with no self-control. Lesser beings as it were.

Of course, all this would be easier to believe if she wasn’t standing on a balcony with her tongue in Andréa‘s mouth, while her right hand trails slowly up a young, toned thigh.

But the balcony is free from witnesses and they’re standing in the shadows. So, even though it’s technically in public, it surely doesn’t count. After all, if you’re making out, and no one sees, did it really happen?

ii.  
Charity dinners and lavish parties are a necessary evil that Miranda endures far too often. Nothing can alleviate the boredom of small talk with mundane people and after all these years, it’s a challenge to fake an interest.

The only saving grace to such events is that now Andréa is often at her side. Miranda can always rely on her wife to notice when she’s approaching her threshold for tolerating fools and such.

But tonight she thinks Andréa has gone too far. Her wife’s hand has been carrying out unauthorised journeys throughout the first two courses. Fingers have worked their way under her vintage Valentino, and by the time her dessert arrives, Miranda’s La Perla panties are soaked.

She glares at Andréa and all she receives in response is a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Miranda turns her attention back to the French ambassador and manages to nod in all the appropriate places. She has no idea what he’s talking about, but at least she’s not bored.

iii.  
Absolutely, under no circumstances, is her town car to be used for sex. Her position at _Runway_ is important and unlike her male peers, she will maintain proper decorum while on the clock.

Except that tonight, Andréa‘s looking especially alluring in her red Chanel gown, and the hint of cleavage and the smell of her perfume is driving Miranda to distraction. And really, if it’s ten o’clock and they’re driving home, is she still Miranda Priestly, editor-in-chief?

With the privacy screen in place, she looks over at Andréa and says, “it’s about time we christened this car. Don’t you think?”

“Really?” The question is asked but the feral look in Andréa‘s eyes suggests she’s already imagining the details.

“Yes. But you have to promise to be quiet.”

“I will.”

Which, naturally, turns out to be a lie.

Not that she’s surprised. Andréa never can keep silent when Miranda uses her tongue and fingers to tease and torment her.

At least this year Roy’s really earned his bonus.

iv.

Miranda Priestly will never have sex in her office. It’s unprofessional and tacky. It’s beneath her.

Which doesn’t explain why her desk is currently beneath her ass while Andréa pounds into her with their latest toy. She’s so wet, and the squelching noise of the dildo as it plunges in and out of her is obscene.

“Come for me, Miranda.”

And God help her, she resists. She clings to the last threads of self-control.

It can never be forgotten that in her office, she is Queen. She commands. She never obeys the demands of others.

But of course, one look in Andréa‘s eyes is enough to undermine her will. Her wife, as always, is the exception.

Especially when she starts paying special attention to Miranda’s clit as she continues her thrusting.

So Miranda lets go as if it were her plan all along.


End file.
